Hyperthermia is currently being evaluated as a potential cancer treatment modality. The mechanism(s) of hyperthermia killing and the induction of thermal resistance (thermotolerance) are not known. We will examine the role of the cellular reduction potential during and after heating to determine its role or alteration during thermal stress.